Call of Ice
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: hell's ice] The snow and ice and frost do as he pleases them to do. Until a time when they do not.
1. Call Unanswered

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Call of Ice: Chapter 1: Call Unanswered  
**Characters:** Marufuji Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 500  
**Genre:** Drama, Adventure||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge, section C, #6, three-shot with all three "chapters" being exactly 500 words; Valentine's Day to White Day Advent, day #22, write a fic with no names and no dialogue.  
**Summary:** The snow and ice and frost do as he pleases them to do. Until a time when they do not.

* * *

Soft white flakes cascaded down wherever he walked. He could make it worse, if he wanted. He could raise the wind and bring the snow and ice, turn this gentle snowfall into a raging blizzard. It would be little more than a flicker's worth of concentration.

He could do it. It would be so easy. He wanted to.

He stretched out his power, seeking the bond to the snow and ice and frost that flowed in his veins. He wanted a blizzard. He wanted a snowstorm the likes of which this world had never seen.

But for all of his attempts, nothing changed. The snow remained gentle. The wind remained calm.

His eyes narrowed. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he was trying to do. Why didn't it listen to him?

Ever since the moment he'd first realized that the snow and cold did as he commanded, there had never been a moment when it _hadn't_. When he was not in control of it. Yes, his control had varied and he'd grown into the mastery of his power, but it had never _not existed_.

Yet now the unthinkable happened. Not only did the snow and ice not answer to his call, but he began to _shiver_.

That was not right. He hadn't known what the touch of cold was in years. He could and did walk on the ice with the ease of an ordinary human walking on dry grass. But even as he shivered and tried to take a step, he could feel himself beginning to slip.

He crashed to his knees without warning; it had been so long since he'd fallen that he'd forgotten what it was like to need to catch himself. He breathed harder, looking around.

Someone else was causing this. That was the only answer. He was not the only wielder of the power of ice in this world, or any other. Most of them he could defeat in battle, one way or another, but that was if he knew where they were. His abilities being locked away like this...

It didn't put him at a complete disadvantage, but it _definitely_ angered him, and he determined he would do whatever he had to in order to find the challenger and put an end to them.

He attempted to scramble back to his feet. Before he could get them under him, nets spun from nowhere, wrapping all around him. Each one burned across his skin and he had to stifle the urge to shout in pain. Ropes followed a heartbeat later, winding around him, and he struggled and strained relentlessly. Whoever this was, they would know his _full_ wrath!

Unleashing that wrath would've been much, much easier if he could see who dared to entangle him, much less how they'd depowered him. He breathed harder and harder, noticing only too late that a strange odor filled the air. The more he breathed, the more his strength failed him, and his eyes slid shut.

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** I thank the snow that's coming down this moment for inspiration for this story. Also, as per the Advent prompt, I can't use names or dialogue in this story. So I'll tell you now that this takes place in an alternate timeline where Ryou was the one taken by Kagemaru and Daitoukuji and he became one of the Seven Stars, the Hell Kaiser of Ice. As to who the antagonist is...well, there are still two chapters and a thousand words to go. You'll find out in the end.


	2. Call Blocked

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Call of Ice: Chapter 2: Call Blocked  
**Characters:** Marufuji Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,000  
**Genre:** Drama, Adventure||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge, section C, #6, three-shot with all three "chapters" being exactly 500 words; Valentine's Day to White Day Advent, day #22, write a fic with no names and no dialogue.  
**Summary:** The snow and ice and frost do as he pleases them to do. Until a time when they do not.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but between one breath and the next his eyes opened. He flexed his fingers, reaching without thinking about it for the ice, as he always did when he woke.

Memory returned without warning, of calling for the ice and no answer coming, of nets of fire, of being helpless as he hadn't been in _years_.

He jerked and struggled, confused almost at once by the feel of something sliding over his chest. Then he realized that despite his eyes being open, he couldn't see anything. He wasn't blindfolded but shadows pressed all around him. He snarled at them; darkness didn't frighten him. But he wanted answers, and the sooner the better.

He managed to work himself to his knees, and in the process found out that chains wrapped around his arms and legs, and another around his neck, keeping him held to what his fingers told him was a stone wall. Another snarl lashed out when he realized it was a _cold_ stone wall as well. Someone thought to taunt him with the presence of his element, but still with the lack of his powers.

A hand tilted his head up and blazing light broke through the darkness. A laugh echoed in his ears as he tried to see who dared to do this to him. When his eyes cleared, they narrowed almost at once. Oh, yes, he knew who this was. His lip curled. This was who dared to take him prisoner?

He paid little attention to what the other said; it was much as he would've expected, insisting that his captor was the true most powerful mage of ice in any world, and he would prove it, by killing _him_.

As if that would happen. But this was one of the worlds where losing a duel meant death, and he knew full well who'd win a duel between the two of them.

Oh, but it seemed that wasn't what the water sorcerer wanted to do. A match of talents, was it to be? But with him still having his power bound away from him, kept frozen by what hung around his neck: Powersink Stone.

It had been years since he'd thought about 'fair play' when it came to this kind of battle. He'd been taught well in Dark World; the only fair play in war came from doing whatever it took to win. If that was what he had to do here, then he would do so, and gladly.

Besides, it would show this idiot who the true master of ice magic was around here. 'Ruler of all water' indeed.

There were spectators, of course, and they all cheered for his opponent, who sent wave after wave of frost-cold water toward him. He ignored them all. He had but one goal: to break the chain that kept Powersink Stone around his neck.

And then the wave of ice crashed down on him and there was nothing but pain.

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Powersink Stone is a trap card. When a monster effect is activated, a Spellstone Counter is place on it, and while it has two counters, face-up monsters have their effects negated and cannot activate their effects. Thus why Ryou can't use his powers. Neo Aqua Madoor has buddies who are using their effects to support it.


	3. Call Answered

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Call of Ice: Chapter 3: Call Answered  
**Characters:** Marufuji Ryou  
**Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,500  
**Genre:** Drama, Adventure||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Diversity Challenge, section C, #6, three-shot with all three "chapters" being exactly 500 words; Valentine's Day to White Day Advent, day #22, write a fic with no names and no dialogue.  
**Summary:** The snow and ice and frost do as he pleases them to do. Until a time when they do not.

* * *

Mocking laughter came to his ears first. Then one particular voice, declaring that a mere human couldn't compare to him and here stood the proof of that.

Fast on the heels of that came _cold_. And _ice_. He opened his eyes. A broken chain and shattered talisman met his gaze first. Once more the ice flowed through his veins.

He smiled. A mere human couldn't compare? He had a very nice surprise in mind for them.

Ice piled above him, far too much for almost anyone else. Not just on top of him but around him as well, sealing him in. If he were anyone but himself, it might've finished him off. Instead, he breathed it in like air. How convenient of his enemy to put him in what would recharge him!

From the way the spirit mage prattled to the spectators, he had no idea that Powersink Stone no longer functioned. Or perhaps he thought it didn't matter, if his enemy no longer lived.

He flexed his fingers. Ice began to crack. It was time to prove him very wrong.

With that cracking, dozens of pairs of eyes turned up toward him. He was not the showman that _someone else_ was, but he didn't need to be for this. Instead, the ice shattered all around him, and he lowered himself to stand before his enemy, lips turned upward into a smile that spoke of sweet pain.

He said nothing. There was nothing that he needed to say. Instead, he gestured, and a thousand spears of ice formed around him, pointed at the one who dared to hurt him.

He didn't _like_ being hurt. Not without his consent, anyway, and this one wasn't one he would've consented to in a thousand years.

Time to put him in his place.

Let it be said that the spirit did attempt to try. He held power over ice and cold as well. But in this moment, when the black leather clad duelist stood at the peak of his power, there was nothing that he _could_ do. All of his attempts were brushed aside as if they held no more meaning than the buzzing of flies.

There were screams. Howls of pain. Oaths of vengeance. All of which made the dark duelist's smile widen just that little fraction more.

And when it was over and the other faded away to nothing, then that duelist turned his gaze up to the spectators, not one of whom dared to speak a word against him. His smile grew no wider, but it did hold all of the rage that burned in his frozen soul.

He spoke a single word, and it was a word they all obeyed at once, fleeing the arena as if their lives depended on it.

They did, of course. As would the fact he wanted them to tell how foolish their leader had been for attacking him at all. Let the rumors spread. No matter where he stood, let him be feared.

**The End**


End file.
